1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to vehicular transport. More specifically, it relates to a device to be attached to a powered vehicle that can be utilized to pull another vehicle. Even more specifically, it relates to a tow dolly that can use either tilt or ramp loading and that has the capability to be folded up for storage.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are a number of reasons why a person would desire to tow one vehicle behind another. The towed vehicle could be disabled in some manner, or the vehicle could be towed behind an recreational vehicle for use at a later time. In either case, one of the disadvantages of the towing devices present on the market today is that, when not in use, the tow dolly takes up an inordinate amount of space. In many cases, the device has to be stored outdoors when not in use, which can lead to weathering of the device, rusting, or other functional or cosmetic deterioration.
There are a number of U.S. Patents that relate to towing devices and implements. The first is U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,440 issued on Aug. 29, 1967 to James C. Donahue. This discloses a farm implement carrier having a wheeled trailer frame and a pair of ramps mounted thereon. These ramps are pivotable to allow both the loading of the implement and then, once the implement has been loaded, the ramps are locked into place by means of a latch arm and a tongue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,827 issued on Feb. 13, 1968 to Stephen S. Dashew there is disclosed a tilting trailer comprising a horizontal platform resting on wheels and having attached to it a mobile platform. This mobile platform is rotatably and releasably attached to the wheeled platform to allow for the transport and placement of large display items.
Next in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,290 issued on Dec. 15, 1970 to Harold A. Fratzke et al. This patent shows a towing device having a wheeled carriage that is tiltable to allow for the loading of the front end of a vehicle thereon and additionally, the bed is also rotatably mounted to the axle to allow for turning movements during towing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,167 issued on Jul. 4, 1972 to Bisset J. Roberts there is disclosed a vehicle ambulance wherein a main support that is attached to a truck or the like includes a pair of platform members that can be lowered to permit the loading of a disabled vehicle. The device includes a guide frame for loading the disabled vehicle that is connected to a extensible and retractable fluid motor. The platform members are additionally pivotable to a substantially vertical position to function both as a safety or travel stop for the carried vehicle and a mounting platform for a light assembly.
U.S. Pat. 3,913,934 issued on Oct. 21, 1975 to Franklin E. Koehn et al. discloses a variable width highway trailer. This device includes pivotable ramps for loading and unloading and also includes means to vary the width of the trailer to enable it to carry wide loads.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,069 issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to David Burgess. This is a collapsible vehicle trailer that mounts on a standard towing dolly. The device can be disassembled for stowing in a truck or other area when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,390 issued on May 1, 1990 to Ronald J. Baines discloses a motor vehicle towing device that includes a supporting frame pivotable about an axis to aid in turning when a vehicle or the like is being towed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,210 issued on Nov. 6, 1990 to James F. Friederich there is disclosed a vehicle carrier wherein the main frame and the trailer bed interact with one another by piston means and air suspension means.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,708 and 5,016,897, issued on, respectively, May 21, 1991 and Feb. 25, 1992 and both issued to Frank Kauffman disclose multi-function towing trailers. Both of the patents disclose trailers having an H-shaped frame and a carriage assembly. The carriage assembly pivotably rotates to allow for the loading and unloading of a vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.